My Bracelet
by snickerdoodlepurplebunnies
Summary: when Elliot needs a miracle, she gets magic. And what about her night in shining armor. Scrubs version of "Cinderella"


**My Bracelet**

**JD's point of view**

I watched as Dr. Elliot Reed tried not to cry in front of the Chief of Medicine, Dr. Kelso, who ridiculed her. "You are a sorry excuse for a doctor," he sneered at the whimpering resident. "Now go check on Mrs. Wilson and try not to make more of a fool of yourself than you normally do!" at this Dr. Reed nodded and let out a strangled "Yes, Dr. Kelso," before shuffling to her patient's bed.

After checking on the coma patient, the resident doctor walked over to the nurse's station to talk to her friend, Carla Espinosa. Carla was a nurse at Sacred Heart and was probably the only person who could control the Chief of Medicine. Dr. Reed sighted her friend and exclaimed "Why does Dr. Kelso torture me, there are tons of other residents here, why me!". At this the nurse turned around to comfort her friend, "He just does it because he thinks you're weak, you have to prove him wrong". Just then I came over and took an apple off the table. Lavern, another nurse who was not very fond of me, though I never figured out why, looked at me and said, "Those are for the nurse's, Cue Tip". I just laughed and turned back to my friends. "Why the long face?" I asked, seeing Elliot's sadness. Saving Elliot from having to answer Carla said, "Dr. Kelso is tormenting her again,". I developed a look of understanding and turned to Elliot. "You are a great doctor, Dr. Kelso is just a bitter old man!" which earned a weak laugh from my sad friend and she said "remind you of someone, JD?". Carla and I looked confused until another doctor with short, curly, hair came up and whistled in my ear, causing me to jump. "She means me newbie!" the man growled after I calmed down then stalked off. "He takes pleasure in scaring me, doesn't he?" I asked my friends which got the reply of "That's Dr. Cox for ya," from Carla. "You know, those two are so cruel, I'm surprised they're not friends," Elliot remarked, "they could work together to make everyone's lives miserable,". At this I started daydreaming about how odd it would be if Dr. Kelso and Dr. Cox were friends, considering they despise each other. I was getting to a very sappy part in my mind when someone saying "Dr. Dorion?" shook me out of my fantasy.

"Yes, Keith," I sighed. I didn't like Keith, he was only an intern and he thought he knew how to do things better than fully trained physicians. "Umm, I was wondering, since you're so good at it, if you would um, help me do a biopsy on Mr. Shadly?" Keith said arrogantly. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit and he is actually shy and isn't that arrogant, but I still don't like him. "Sure Keith, but you really have to learn how to do it by yourself," I said and the intern just nodded.

After a long day of paperwork and helping Keith with his patient, I was finally off. I met with my friends Elliot, Carla, and Turk. Turk's a surgeon who I went to college and med school with. His real name is Chris Turk .

We all leave for Turk's and my apartment for a fun weekend. I plop down on our worn couch and ask "You guys know how, my birthday is next week?". I get nods except from Elliot who said "Oh man, I forgot to get a present!". I quickly calm her down and then say, "Well, I was thinking about having a party at that bar near us then." There was a chorus of "okay" and we went back to watching my favorite show, Gilmore Girls.

The week went by quickly for me but not for Elliot. Everyday Dr. Kelso makes a fool of her in public and I have found her numerous times in a supply closet, crying. I can't wait 'till Saturday for my party. I think it will take her mind off things. "Hey Elliot," I call to my friend. She turns to indicate that she's listening so I say "You're coming to the party right?". "As long as Dr. Kelso doesn't find a way to keep me busy," she replies then mutters "speak of the devil". The Chief himself walked over and faced Elliot. "I'm sorry dear, but you're on call that night," he said, not looking sorry at all. "Or is your miniscule brain to small to remember that sort of thing," he stalked off leaving my friend to run away in tears.

**Elliot's Point of View**

"I can't believe Dr. Kelso did that!" I exclaim to my best friend, Carla. "Doesn't he have anything better to do than ruin my life!" I put my hands in my head allowing the nurse to rub my back soothingly. "Don't worry, I will talk to him," Carla said, "but now, you have to put an I.V. in Mr. Johnson," I nod and walk to my elderly patient.

I start washing and setting up my tools. As I am about to make the incision my scalpel jumps out of my hand. My other tools, following the scalpels lead, came alive and began the procedure. I had just enough time to process this before my vision went black.

"Wake up, Elliot!" was the scream that finally roused me. Turk was standing above me with Carla and JD behind him. I look around and find myself on the ground so I ask "If we are in a hospital, why aren't I in a bed?". They ignored the question and ushered me to my feet. "Why don't you go home, you had a pretty nasty fall," Carla suggested followed by JD saying "Yeah, I'd be happy to cover your shift". I just shrugged and walk out the exit.

The next day, I decided to get right to my first patient to see if the thing happened again. Obviously, no one else saw the tools do the procedure, otherwise I wouldn't be the only one who passed out. As I was about to do another procedure the tools came alive again. This time, instead of fainting, I just sat back and watched my tools perform perfectly. They made everything so exact it looked like art. When it was done I jumped in amazement and glee. It was the day before my friends birthday party so I might have a chance to sneak away. I wonder what made my instruments do this but I don't care because Dr. Kelso can't berate me on my 'bad' work again. Ten hours and many magical procedures later, went home.

The night of the party I, feeling ridiculous, told my tools to do the on call job for me. They stood as attentive as tools could stand and I left to get ready. I got to my house and went to find an outfit. I chose a black tank top with dark jeans and some bracelets. I curled my hair and put on perfume. At the hospital I may be a mess but outside of it, I can dress up pretty well.

I walk to the bar, making sure to hide my face from other doctors. I go in and am stunned. The music is blaring in my ears and the florescent lights blinded me, but I couldn't be happier. I walk in and quickly spot JD. I go up to my friend and give him a hug. "Happy birthday!" I say and he is stunned that I am even here. "Wha- what- what are you doing here?" he asks and I smirk. "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you know lies," I say and walk off. I go get a water out of the cooler and try to find someone to talk to. I see this guy standing all alone so I walk up to him and say "hi!" he turns and nods. "Um, are you a doctor?" he asks and I mimic his nod. "I've never seen you around," he says and I just shrug. We start talking for a while. I was having a lot of fun until the worst thing that could happen, happened. Dr. Kelso walked through the door and started dancing to the music, which was a disturbing image. I turn back to Mike, the name of the guy I was talking to. I say "I really have to go," he replies "why it's barely midnight?". "Look, I'm not supposed to be here, so I have to go before he sees me!". As I turn to go Mike grabs my name and says "will you at least tell me your name?". I forgot we never got to that so I say "Elliot Reed". Without another word I turn to go, not noticing my monogrammed bracelet slide of my arm and into Mike's hand.

The next morning I am back at the hospital, most of last night forgotten as my next torture session begins. "You are so stupid, I can't believe you forgot to do an I.C.T scan on Mrs. Wilks!". I start to say "but Dr.-" but he cuts me off by saying, "I don't care you idiotic girl, now this time try not to be the dumb girl you typically are!". I am about to burst in tears when I hear a voice behind me say "I actually think that Dr. Reed did a fine job on the scan and actually found the problem," Mike came up closer and continued, "doing the other scan would waste time and money while doing the scan she did, quickly diagnosed her disease,". Dr. Kelso opened and closed his mouth repeatedly before walking off.

I turned to Mike and said "Oh my god, how did you do that?". he smiles and says "I'm kinda influential around this place, chief resident commands a form of respect. I stare in awe before saying "Well, thanks,". I start to walk off but he grabs my arm and says, "I think this belongs to you". I turn back around and see him holding my bracelet and say "thanks!". Smiling, I walk away.

The End.

AN: This is a story I wrote for my writing class. My friends liked it so I decided to post it on here. Please review so I know what to expect as a grade from my teacher because she takes forever to grade. 


End file.
